The Sasuke's Application
by Mikakikukeko
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha, mendapatkan surat aplikasi, sudah biasa. Tapi, kalau aplikasi itu dari Sasori dan ayah ibu Sakura, bagaimana?/ Kau harus ini, harus itu, dilarang ini, dilarang itu./"Pastikan kau jaga kelakuanmu,"/"Gomennasai,"/ "Gomen, karena keluargaku, kau kerepotan."/ "Daijoubu."/"Boleh kucium?"/ warning: T plus/EDITED


"Sasuke-_kun_, datang ya nanti ke rumah? Aku ingin kau bertemu _Kaa-san dan Tou-san _secara resmi." Sakura membujuk kekasihnya itu di tengah latihan mereka. Wajahnya yang berkeringat mengulaskan seulas senyum manis.

Sasuke melemparkan panah terakhirnya dengan wajah datar. Kemudian ia berbalik mendekati Sakura dan memeluknya hingga berdempetan pada pohon besar juga tubuhnya sendiri.

"Jangan sampai ada lempar ember lagi, ya?" bisiknya di telinga Sakura lembut.

Sakura menelan ludah—karena posisi mereka—dan mengangguk.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis—sangat tipis dan mulai mendekatkan tubuhnya lebih lagi pada tubuh kekasihnya.

**The Sasuke's Application**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Inspiration:**

**Cinta sang tukang ledeng (deleted scene) translated by **

**I'm in love with a plumber (deleted scene) original by Aesha**

**Warning!**

**T+**

**OOC, AU, Lebay, Gaje, dsb.**

**Don't like?**

**Don't read!**

**And for you, happy reading! :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa-san_!" Sakura protes dengan ucapan ibunya beberapa detik yang lalu. Matanya menatap cemas ayahnya dan meminta pertolongan. "Gak mungkin dia harus, kan?" tanya Sakura berusaha membujuk ibunya.

"Dia-harus," ucap sepupu Sakura—Sasori—dengan wajah tenang dan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Ibu Sakura menggeleng dan meletakkan beberapa lembar kertas di depan meja. "Oh ayolah Sakura, itu hanya formulir. Isi saja," ia tersenyum sekilas menatap Sasuke. "Ada beberapa bagian pertanyaan kecil yang kubuat di halam terakhir.

Sasuke diam saja dengan wajah datar. Namun sesekali matanya melirik Sakura untuk meminta pertolongan.

"_Tou-saaaan_~!" Kali ini Sakura merayu ayahnya agar ibunya itu tidak melakukan hal-hal konyol pada kekasihnya.

Kepala keluarga haruno tersebut tersenyum dan berkata, "Mebuki, sebaiknya—"

_**Death glare**_

"—mu-mungkin Sasuke-_san _butuh tempat untuk mengisi formulirnya?" Pernyataan yang akan dikemukakan pada istrinya melenceng menjadi pertanyaan untuk Sasuke Uchiha.

"Kurasa, kau juga ada formulir untuk nak Sasuke, kan?" tanya ibu Sakura dengan senyum misterius. Wajahnya nampak menahan sesuatu—tapi ia paksakan tersenyum.

Kazashi tersenyum gugup dan berkata, "Itu nanti saja."

"_Kaa-san! Tou-san!"_ protes Sakura pada kedua orang tuanya. Wajahnya merah padam—entah menahan marah atau menahan malu.

Mebuki Haruno mendekat dan memberikan beberapa kertas tadi pada Sasuke. "Kaubisa mengisinya di mobilmu atau di teras rumah kami."

Sasuke meneguk ludah diam-diam.

Sasori menyeringai puas. Tidak percuma ia membuat formulir panjang itu untuk sepupu tercintanya.

"Ini semua gara-gara kamuuuuu!" bentak Sakura tidak terima. Ia menyiapkan ancang-ancang untuk memukul pipi atau manapun yang bisa ia luapkan ke lelaki berambut merah tersebut.

Sasori hanya meleletkan lidah. "Aku tidak bisa menyerahkan sepupuku tersayang pada orang macam ini."

Sasuke merespon ucapan Sasori dengan senyuman sarkastik, "Seberapa macamkah aku?" Ia merasa tersindir.

"Sasuke-_kun_ ..." Sakura berkata lirih.

Sasori mendecak. "Kita lihat saja dari jawaban yang kauberikan, Uchiha." Ia berdiri dan hendak berlalu. Namun sebelum itu, ia berbalik dan bertanya, "Mungkin kaubutuh pensil atau alat tulis untuk mengisinya?"

Sasuke memasang wajah yang paling menyebalkan untuk Sasori. "Tidak, di mobilku cukup banyak bulpoin bahkan untuk mencoret seluruh tembok China," ucapnya sarkastik.

Sasori diam saja dan berlalu. Nampaknya ia cukup terkena oleh sindirian sang Sasuke Uchiha.

"Formulir apa itu, _Kaa-san?_"

Mebuki Haruno mengangkat bahunya tidak tahu. "Aku hanya ingin Sasuke-_san_ memberikan pendapatnya tentang resepku di halaman belakang formulir. Sisanya, Sasori yang buat."

Sakura menepuk dahinya frustasi. Ia berjanji akan membunuh Sasori jika sampai Sasuke jadi marah padanya dan membakar semua mainan lelaki itu karena telah memperdaya ibunya.

"_Kaa-san,_ Sasuke-_kun_ bukan tukang masak," terang Sakura mencoba bersabar.

Mebuki Haruno mengerjapkan mata polos. "Oh, bukan?"

Sakura mengeluh dalam hati dan siap untuk mencincang Sasori sepulangnya Sasuke nanti. Sesekali ia menatap cemas wajah kekasihnya.

Sasuke sendiri? Ia sudah hampir pucat pasi begitu melihat deretan pertanyaan dan satu judul yang menanti dirinya.

**Aplikasi/Formulir Untuk Menjadi Pacar Sepupuku**

HARAP SEMUA PERTANYAAN DIISI SEMUA—termasuk: Riwayat pendidikan, riwayat keluarga, pekerjaan dan keterangan sehat jasmani rohani dari dokter atau pendeta. ISI DAPAT BERUBAH SEWAKTU-WAKTU.

Bagi yang berumur di bawah 17 tahun, harap mengisinya dengan dampingan orang tua/wali.

.

.

.

**Hell no!**

Sakura mendelik dan segera melesat menuju ruangan dalam. "Sasoriiiiiiiiii!" teriaknya kesal.

Kemudian yang terdengar adalah suara barang-barang pecah dan teriakan dari Sasori dan Sakura.

"Semoga berhasiiil~!" Suara istri kepala keluarga Haruno mengiringi dirinya yang keluar dari rumah kediaman Sakura.

Sasuke menghela napas. Ia berjalan memasuki mobilnya dan mengambil bulpoin dari bagasi kecil di mobilnya.

.

.

.

Nama lengkap: Sasuke Uchiha

Tempat Tanggal Lahir: Konoha, 23 Juli xxxx

Nama orang tua: Ayah: Fugaku Uchiha Ibu: Mikoto Uchiha

Anak kedua dari Dua bersaudara. Nama Saudara: Itachi Uchiha

Pekerjaan: Arsitektur Gaji per bulan: Cukup untuk makan sehari-hari dan memenuhi kebutuhan primer, sekunder dan tersier seluruh keluargamu.

Tinggi: 168 cmBerat: 52 kg IQ: 220

Pangkat pendidikan:

X TK di: Taman Kanak-Kanak Konoha

X SD di: _Konoha Elementary School_

X SMP di: SMPK Konoha

X SMA di: _Konoha High School Academy_

X Sarjana 2 di: _Konoha University_

Alamat dan no. Telp: Tanya Sakura. Kupastikan dia dapat memberikan arah rumahku dengan mata tertutup sekalipun.

Apa kau perokok: Tidak. Penguntit: No. _Phedophil_: Hell no. Pecandu Narkoba, pil ekstasi dan minuman beralkohol: Bukan. Lebih tepatnya aku pecandu sepupumu.

Berikan definisimu tentang SETIA(Jika jawabanmu **SE**tiap **TI**kungan **A**da atau yang nyaris seperti itu, segera letakkan alat tulis anda saat ini juga dan hentikan pengisian Aplikasi/formulir):

**SE**lalu ada se**TI**ap s**A**at. Aku bahkan menemaninya di tempat tidurnya bahkan kamar mandinya.

Berikan definisimu tentang SELINGKUH:

Membiarkan diriku bersenang-senang dengan ayamku dan membiarkannya tidur di kamarku. Kadang ia marah hingga melempar semua perabot.

Berikan penjelasan singkat mengenai PEREMPUAN:

Kaum Hawa yang diciptakan dari tulang rusuk kaum Adam untuk beranak cucu dan bertambah banyak. Memenuhi bumi dan menguasai seluruh isinya.

Apa kaupernah memukul bokong sepupuku: Tidak. Kakakku bilang lebih baik menyentuhnya saja. Lagi pula aku tidak suka memukul.

Apa yang kausuka dari sepupuku (gunakan kata sifat): Dia menarik dan menggairahkan.

Ketika pertama kali melihat perempuan yang kaulihat adalah(dilarang kata yang berawalan D, BT dan P):

Aku tidak pernah melihat sebagian-sebagian. Aku lebih suka satu paketan. Dari ujung ke ujung.

Kau beribadah tiap: 4 minggu/sekali. Di: Aku ke tempat yang berbeda tiap bulan. Alasan: Pastur melarangku sering-sering ke gereja. Karena para perempuan beralih memujaku ketika aku memasuki gereja.

Apa kau berniat menikahi saudaraku:

Tidak. Aku AKAN menikahi saudaramu. Bahkan aku sudah merencanakan berapa Uchiha kecil yang akan kami buat.

Apa pendapat Anda tentang KB: Itu konyol. Jelaskan: Uchiha membutuhkan lebih banyak anggota lagi dan kami tidak mungkin hanya membuat dua anak.

Yang kaukatakan saat melamar saudaraku: Ayo menikah, bukan ayo buat gubuk bersama. Alasan mengatakan seperti itu: Aku tidak ingin ia mengangkat jerami dan banyak kayu. Cukup buat aku tidak 'lapar' tiap hari.

Tempat terpenting yang kauperlukan ketika bulan madu: Ranjang. Alasan: Kau tidak ingin sepupumu tidur di lantai atau tikar, kan?

Apa pesan terpendam yang ingin kausampaikan pada sepupuku (untuk berjaga-jaga andaikata kau bisa bersamanya lagi): Kau yang terbaik. Di manapun dan kapanpun.

Bagian tubuh sepupuku yang pernah kausentuh:

Aku tidak hanya 'pernah'. Dan kau tak perlu tahu itu.

Isi 'pengaman' dalam satu kotak: Aku tak tahu. Aku terbiasa memakainya saja, tanpa menghitung isinya.

Permainan favoritmu: Permainan yang menguras banyak keringat. Kelinciku sangat membantu untuk itu.

Sebuah benda yang mengungkapkan rasa cintamu pada sepupuku: Sarang. _Saranghae, saranghamnida, jinjja sarang, saranghaeyo._

Apa yang akan kaulakukan saat bersama sepupuku di: Musim Semi: Ia biasa suka hanami. Musim Panas: Akan kubantu membuka bajunya. Musim Gugur: Berguling-guling bersamanya. Musim Dingin: Membuatnya tetap hangat. 

Pemikiranmu saat memandang sepupuku: Indah.

SAYA, SASUKE UCHIHA BERJANJI ATAS NAMA KELUARGA UCHIHA TELAH MEMBERIKAN INFORMASI/JAWABAN DENGAN SEJUJUR-JUJURNYA DALAM SITUASI SEHAT JASMANI ROHANI DAN TANPA PAKSAAN DARI PIHAK LUAR.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

Terima kasih atas kesediaan anda meluangkan waktu menjawab aplikasi ini. Pastikan jawaban anda sekali lagi dan tulis nama terang anda dengan benar. Hasilnya bisa dilihat dua atau tiga tahun lagi di kotak surat anda. Dilarang keras untuk menyuap juri maupun anggota lain yang bersangkutan(tindakan tersebut akan didiskulifikasi).

Jika aplikasi anda ditolak, tidak ada pengisian ulang dan tinggalkan Sakura Haruno segera.

Tertanda

**Sasori no Akasuna**

.

.

.

**Beberapa Hal Yang Harus Diperhatikan**

**By: Mebuki Haruno**

Jangan pernah berbohong pada anakku.

Jangan pernah berselingkuh. Aku mungkin ibu yang tua renta, tapi aku mengawasi tingkahmu.

Selalu menelepon. Secara rutin dan berkala. Pastikan kau memperhatikan setiap menit dan detiknya.

Dilarang menyentuh dan memandangi anakku kecuali bagian ujung rambut sampai perbatasan hidung—dari lutut sampai ujung kaki.

Hanya diperbolehkan menyentuh daerah selain yang disebutkan nomor 3 jika terjadi hal darurat (Sakit, terluka dan bahaya fisik yang parah).

Dilarang bicara lebih dari sepuluh kata dengan perempuan lain (tidak berlaku untuk ibu atau saudara). Lebih dari itu, artinya selingkuh.

Ketika ia bertanya, jawab dengan kata-kata yang membahagiakan bukan menusuk.

Bicara dengan baik dan sopan. Berteriak dilarang(kecuali ia tidak mendengarnya) dan menampar itu tindak asusila.

Jangan pernah bersendawa. Jika tidak bersendawa pastikan kau juga tidak buang gas.

Jangan memperlihatkan bagian tubuhmu kecuali dari ujung rambut hingga leher. Itu mendatangkan dosa.

Jangan pernah bertanya hal yang tidak berguna ketika dia sedang _bad mood_.

Selalu ingat hari kasih sayang dan hari jadi lainnya. Lupa: bogem mentah.

Anakku tidak pernah salah.

Jangan melakukan kontak fisik selain berbicara dan bepegangan tangan.

Kalau anakku salah, baca peraturan sebelumnya. Tetap bersikukuh: dua bogem mentah.

Selalu mandi, keramas, gosok gigi, bercukur dan berpakaian bersih. Pastikan nafasmu tidak bau.

Jangan bermain api, kalau tidak ingin kebakaran. Pastikan jangan menyulut amarahnya. Mengabaikan: Puluhan bogem mentah.

Uangmu—uanganya. Tapi uangnya— tetap uangnya.

Jangan bertatapan mata lebih dari lima detik. Lebih dari itu akan memicu gairah berlebihan.

Pastikan semua peraturan di atas kau ikuti. Maka hidupmu akan tenang.

SAYA MENYETUJUI SEGALA PERATURAN YANG TERCANTUM DI SINI DAN BERJANJI UNTUK TIDAK MELANGGARNYA DI BAWAH HUKUMAN: PASUNG, PENYIKSAAN, PEMENGGALAN, PENYALIBAN, DAN PEMBAKARAN HIDUP-HIDUP.

Tertanda,

**Sasuke Uchiha**

.

.

.

Sasuke kembali ke rumah keluarga Haruno dengan wajah yang sulit dikatakan ekspresinya. Ia mengumpat beberapa kali dalam hati begitu melihat puluhan pertanyaan dan pernyataan yang ada di aplikasi tadi.

"Sasuke-_kun_?" panggil Sakura pada Sasuke yang tengah berjalan menuju sofa ruang tamu. Nampaknya gadis itu cemas akan keadaan kekasihnya.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasori dengan santai.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke datar. Ia menyerahkan aplikasinya dan bersandar pada sofa. Ah, ternyata mengisi aplikasi tadi membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama pinggangnya sampai sakit.

"Baiklah, surat pemberitahuannya akan diberitahukan dua sampai tiga tahun lagi untuk pemrosesannya."

"Sasoriiiiii!" bentak Sakura seraya menendang kaki Sasori kesal. Air mata mulai terbit dari ujung mata _emerald_-nya.

Sasori menghela napas. "Baiklah, dua sampai tiga bulan lagi."

"Kenapa lama sekaliiii?" protes Sakura pada sepupunya. "_Kaa-san, Tou-saaaan!"_

Sasori menjitak dahi Sakura dan menggerutu, "Kaukira hanya dia saja yang mengantri? Sudah ada sepuluh aplikasi di tanganku!"

Sasuke mendelik. Sepuluh?

Ia melirik Sakura. Gadis itu tengah terbengong dengan wajah merona.

"Si-siapa saja?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Ada Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba, Kimimaro, Menma, Naruto—" ucapan Sasori berhenti untuk mengingat siapa saja yang aplikasinya sudah ia terima.

Sasuke memanas saat mendengar nama-nama tersebut. Bahkan Naruto yang merupakan sahabatnya juga mendaftar.

Tahan Sasuke. Tahan.

Sasuke mulai menerapkan terapi Yoga yang ia pelajari dari ibunya di rumah. Tapi rasanya ia masih panas saja.

"Ah ya, Sasuke-_san_, aku punya satu aplikasi yang perlu kaubaca. Silahkan bawa pulang dan cermati di rumah," ucap kepala keluarga Haruno ramah. Ia tersenyum seraya memberikan beberapa lembar kertas pada Sasuke.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke seraya menerima kertas-kertas tersebut. Ia berusaha membuat wajahnya setenang mungkin.

"_Tou-saaan_!" Sakura mulai protes dan merajuk.

Ayah Sakura hanya nyengir gugup. Di belakangnya ada sang istri yang membayang-bayanginya.

Sasori berdehem sekilas dan berkata, "Sekarang kaubisa pulang Uchiha-_san_. Pastikan dirimu mengendaikan diri hingga dua-tiga bulan ke depan. Aku akan mengawasi kalian bahkan hingga retakan terkecil sekalipun."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis dan membalas, "Pastikan untuk memeriksa retakan di kamarmu." Lelaki tampan itu segera bangkit dan pamit.

"Saya permisi dulu."

.

.

.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

Lelaki itu menoleh. langkahnya menuju mobilnya tertahan oleh pegangan tangan Sakura pada lengannya.

Gadis itu menatapnya khawatir. "_Gomennasai_," ucapnya lirih. Matanya berkabut. Seperti cuaca yang ada di sana saat itu.

Sepertinya akan hujan.

"Untuk?" tanya Sasuke seraya menaikkan alis. Ia mengusap kepala gadis itu lembut. Menenangkannya.

Titik hujan berjatuhan. Bukan dari awan, tetapi dari mata gadis itu. Langit yang sesungguhnya masih mendung.

"_Go-gomen_, gara-gara keluargaku, kau kerepotan."

Masih diingatnya gadis itu, ketika Sasuke mengantarkannya pulang malam hari, lelaki itu harus mendapatkan lemparan ember dari sepupunya. Alasannya, karena Sasuke mendekati wajah Sakura dan bergerak-gerak di atas sana.

Aih, Sakura jadi malu.

Sasuke mengelus rambut sakura lebih lembut lagi—masih teringat akan peraturan aplikasi-aplikasi tadi—dan berkata, "_Daijoubu_."

Sakura tersenyum dalam tangisannya dan menerjang tubuh Sasuke—memeluknya erat-erat.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada telinga Sakura dan berbisik,

"Boleh kucium?"

Sakura mengangguk dengan wajah memerah. "A-aku akan bertanggung jawab untuk satu ini," ucapnya seraya terkekeh pelan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Ia mukai mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

Pelan. Pelan.

Hidung mereka akan bersentuhan.

Sedikit lagi.

Napas mereka bersahutan.

Yaaaaaa—

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?!"

Sakura membuka matanya dan bergerak mundur. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Mebuki Haruno berkacak pinggang dengan pisau di tangannya.

Senyum.

"Hehe." Sakura menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah memerah. "Enggak kok, _Kaa-san_," kilahnya sebaik mungkin.

Mebuki menatap keduanya, mengangkat bahu dan berbalik menjauh.

Sasuke sendiri akan berbalik masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno. Tapi sebuah tangan menariknya dan ...

Bibir gadis itu mengecup bibirnya pelan.

Rasa geli muncul di perut Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Berkat ajarannya—secara tidak langsung—nampaknya gadisnya itu mulai nakal tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Jadi, begitu gadis itu menjauhkan wajah mereka, Sasuke langsung menarik tubuh gadis itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menindihnya cepat.

Seekor kucing nakal. Mencoba bermain-main?

"Anak nakal," bisik Sasuke dengan seringai tipisnya.

Sakura terkekeh pelan. Tangannya menyentuh rahang Sasuke lembut dan mengecupi permukaan bibir lelaki berambut _raven_ tersebut dalam keadaan terlentang.

Rasanya, kelinci Sasuke minta bermain lagi.

.

.

.

Sasuke duduk di kamar tidurnya dengan wajah segar habis membersihkan tubuh. Beberapa tetes air jatuh dari rambutnya—mengaliri tubuh polosnya yang kekar.

Ah, olahraga kilat tadi membuatnya membakar banyak kalori. Perutnya lapar.

Andai ada Sakura di sini. Gadis itu pembuat masakan yang terbaik. Dan juga 'makanan' yang baik baginya.

Ia melirik kertas yang tadi ia lemparkan di ranjang. Dengan menghela napas, lelaki itu meraih dan membukanya.

**Aturan-Aturan Dasar Untuk Bersama Putriku**

**© Organisasi Ayah Sedunia**

JIKA KAU MEMBACA INI, ITU ARTINYA AKU MEMPERTIMBANGKANMU SEBAGAI PASANGAN ANAKKU. AKU TIDAK MELARANG KAU DEKAT DENGAN PUTRIKU, TAPI PASTIKAN DIRIMU TETAP MENAHAN DIRI. INGAT, AKU AKAN MENGAWASIMU ; KETIKA KAU TIDUR, MAKAN, MANDI DAN DI MANAPUN. BAHKAN KUPASTIKAN AKU DAPAT MELIHATMU DARI LAUTAN ANTARTIKA.

**Aturan pertama:**

Ketika kau menemui putriku, pastikan kau meminta ijin dulu padaku. Kau mungkin bisa menelepon atau menulis surat padaku, lalu aku akan memberikan jadwal yang pas untuk kalian bertemu.

**Aturan kedua:**

Aku tahu kau dan dia saling mencintai. Maka itu aku tak akan melarang kalian bersama-sama. Hanya saja, tetap jaga sikapmu saat bersamanya. Ada beberapa bagian yang boleh kaulihat dan tidak boleh kaulihat. Jika kau memaksa melihat, akan kubuat kau berlari keliling Konoha dengan bikini atau tanpa pakaian.

**Aturan ketiga:**

Jangan pernah membuatnya menangis. Kalau ia pulang dengan menangis, aku akan membiarkan kau pulang dengan menangis juga.

**Aturan keempat:**

Aku lihat, celana longgar nan melorot hingga bawah pusar sekarang sedang tren di kalangan lelaki muda. Aku tidak melarangmu menggunakan celana seperti itu. Kau bisa memakainya bahkan jika ukurannya 5 kali lebih besar. Tapi pastikan kau mengencangkan celanamu agar tidak melorot di depan putriku atau aku yang akan mengikat celanamu sekaligus dirimu di tiang bendera.

**Aturan keempat:**

Ketika kalian berkencan, jangan pergi ke tempat yang panas dan membuat putriku memakai pakaian yang terbuka lebar. Kusarankan ke tempat yang cukup dingin saja. Maka aku akan membawakannya jaket atau syal tebal-tebal hingga menutupi dirinya sampai leher. Jangan kau coba-coba atau aku akan mencobaimu.

**Aturan kelima:**

Jangan pernah coba menyiksa anakku atau kau akan kusiksa. Ketika ia menerima satu pukulan, kau akan terima dua pukulan. Ketika kakinya patah, kedua kakimu akan patah. Ketika ia pingsan, aku akan membuatmu pingsan—selamanya.

**Aturan keenam:**

Jangan kauanggap anakku barang rongsokan. Karena ia sangat berharga—lebih berharga dari berlian, safir, maupun batu manapun. Sebaliknya, mungkin aku akan membuatmu menjadi rongsokan di tengah puing-puing kapal Titanic.

**Aturan ketujuh:**

Aku mungkin ayah yang tua renta, botak dan tidak segagah dirimu. Tapi paling tidak aku memiliki cukup kekuatan untuk mengirimmu ke Sabana—atau gurun pasir Sahara. Akan sangat beruntung jika kau bertemu dengan Oscar Oasis dan belajar cara menjadi kadal yang sopan.

**Aturan kedelapan:**

Aku sangat menghargaimu dan anakku menyukaimu. Aku tak akan marah jikalau kau mengajak anakku pergi jauh dari rumah. Tapi, tetap bawa aku bersama kalian.

**Aturan kesembilan:**

Aku tidak pernah menginginkan kata 'Maaf, aku terlambat mengantarkannya' dari mulutmu. Aku lebih suka kau mengucapkan, 'Glory, anakmu telah pulang lebih awal'. Itu akan lebih baik.

**Aturan kesepuluh:**

Aku ayah yang cukup terbuka jadi kauboleh bercerita dan sekedar mencurahkan isi hatimu mengenai putriku. Aku akan senang mendengarnya. Ia anak yang baik dan aku percaya padamu. Hanya saja, pastikan kau tetap berada pada jalan yang benar. Jika kalian tersesat, kalian bisa menghubungku. Aku akan mengembalikan jalanmu ke jalan kebenaran. Dengan cara apapun.

TERIMA KASIH ATAS PERHATIANNYA. AKU HARAP KAU MENGERTI, MEMAHAMI DAN MENYIMPAN NASEHAT-NASEHAT SEDERHANA INI. INGAT, PENGAWASANKU AKAN SELALU ADA UNTUKMU.

.

.

.

"..."

Oh, betapa semua orang telah terperdaya oleh sebuah senyuman.

Dan Sasuke, dia harus menjaga kelakuannya. Karena untuk jangka waktu ke depan, tiga pasang mata akan mengawasi dirinya.

"_What the fuck_!"

**-The End-**

_Ni hao ma?_

Saya memutuskan mengedit cerita ini. Kenapa? Karena banyak yang berpandangan kalau ini adalah fic terjemahan saya dari karya original.

Bukan, ini karya asli buatan saya. Memang ada beberapa yang nyaris sama dan saya tidak memungkiri hal itu. Tapi fic ini bukan fic terjemahan... XD

Ini salah ffn karena pen name si penerjemah tidak tercantum. Padahal di lembar kerja saya ada.. XP

Jadi intinya, saya mendapatkan ide dari deleted scene fic tersebut. Bukan masalah, kan?

Fic itu diterjemahkan oleh agate-_san_ dan karya aslinya milik Aesha. Saya hanya mengambil inspirasi dari sana. Begituuuu..

Intinya: Ini karya original saya. :3

Dan saya berharap, tidak ada yang jadi _siders_. Cukup tercengang, dalam beberapa jam waktu itu sudah ada 70 _visitors_, tapi yang _review _Cuma 5. Ckckckkckc... Segeralah keluar dari kegelapan.. XD

**Special thanks to:**

Guest, Tsurugi De Lelouch, taintedIris, skyesphantom, Asakura Ayaka, Kuromi no Sora, Hiromi Toshiko, MizuRaiNa, Himetsuka, Karasu Uchiha, Ritard.

(Maaf jikalau ada kesalahan nama)

Review!

Mikakikukeko


End file.
